The Bachelor: Kellan Lutz
by Tessa Anne
Summary: Twenty-five women are all given a chance to find love. Part two of the "The Bachelor" story event, that no one will ever forget! Please read and review, thank you! All Human/Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**_The Bachelor: Kellan Lutz—Emmett + OC_**

**Similar to "The Bachelor: Taylor Lautner," Kellan has been searching for love in all the wrong places, but unlike Taylor, he's ready to settle down and get married. It's been a while since Kellan has been in a serious relationship, and for him to take a chance and a leap of faith, it's something that Kellan is willing to take.**

**Twenty-five women will be competing for the heart of Kellan Lutz, and not only will romance be blossoming for some of them, but also some cat fights and a whole lot of drama.**

**Let the fun begin!**

* * *

><p><em>Meet The Bachelor<em>

My name is Kellan Lutz, I'm twenty-nine-years-old, and you may know me for being the hilarious Emmett Cullen from "The Twilight Saga" films. I was born into a large family, and love was always around. My parents have always told me that love is one of the most important parts to any relationships in my life, and I have kept it in mind every time that I find a girl that I was interested in and I believed in my mind and heart that I want to spend more time getting to know her.

I do have six brothers and one sister, and I have seen them find love. Some of them are already married and have started families, a few are engaged, while others are in serious relationships. As for me, I am nearing my thirties, and I have thought a lot about marriage and starting a family. I have seen love in my parents and in my siblings, and honestly, that's what I want.

I have believed that I did find love before in the past, and though they've never really worked out, I learned a lot about myself and I wanted more for myself. I wanted to be the best man who my future wife have wanted and needed in her life, and I want her to know that I would love her unconditionally, and would want to have a life that she deserves. I am ready to find love, find a future and start one with someone who's meant for me, as I would be for her.

I will be going into this with a heavy heart, as hearts will be on the line. Though I will be a bit of a skeptic, I am ready to find love, and if it is through this journey, I cannot wait for what's going to happen next in my life.

The only thing that I truly hope for when I meet these twenty-five women tonight, I just hope that I will find my future wife among one of them!

* * *

><p><strong>I have written stories in the past with Kellan Lutz being the star, and one of the recent stories that I did that included Kellan Lutz was "Ready for Love." I do have some characters that I have saved from that story, but other than that, I only have nine of them. Sixteen more characters are needed, so if you would like to submit a character, please either PM me or send me a review of the submission.<strong>

**Here's how you would send a submission:**

**Female Submission Format**

**Name of Character:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation (Job):**

**Hair Color/Eye Color:**

**Ethnicity (Skintone):**

**Background Information:**

* * *

><p><strong>These are the following characters I have so far:<strong>

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Annalise Löwe**

**Age: 26**

**Hometown: Shelburne, Vermont**

**Occupation: Instructional Medical Student**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Dark Brown-Black Hair and Grey Eyes**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (German/Ukrainian/Native American)**

**Background Information: Annalise grew up in a large family of twelve children with her family being Eastern Orthodox. Annalise has always loved her family, but sometimes they could be overbearing about her not being married yet. She wanted to go to medical school, and since she only has a couple more years left in the graduate program before she can become a full-fledge doctor. Now that she's almost nearing the end of her journey to becoming a doctor, Annalise knows that it's time for her to find love, and even though she may be interested in the craziest things like horror movies or rock climbing and kayaking, she is ready to fall in love and to settle down now.**

**(Innocence and Instinct) Name: Vesta Sweetberry**

**Age: 26**

**Hometown: Beaufort, South Carolina**

**Occupation: Kindergarten teacher**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Vesta has wild, thick, and large golden-brown curls that reach her mid-back. Her hair fringes in the front and side parts to the left side of her face. Her doe-like, warm honey brown eyes have a certain shine to them at radiates gentleness. Her skin is sun-kissed.**

**Ethnicity: Hispanic**

**Background Information: Vesta grew up in the coastal town of Beaufort, South Carolina. She was born in Puerto Rico before she moved to Beaufort when she was three years old with her mother. She's very close to her mother and adores her very much. Her father past away when she was 15 from cancer. Vesta has had many part-time jobs in the past while juggling school before becoming a kindergarten teacher to help financially support her mother. Vesta is a sweet and gentle woman, but she can also have a bit of a temper when provoked. She's very understanding and worries a lot for those that she cares about. She's very honest and upfront with her friends. She doesn't like to beat around the bush. She absolutely loves kids and would one day have some of her own. She especially loves to teach the little ones and get them interested in the world around them. She has had two relationships in the past, but they have never been able to last due to their different priorities (her focus being to help her mother and herself stay afloat). Vesta has been single for the past three years now, but she's ready to find someone to settle down with who can respect both her devotion to her mother and her passion for kids.**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Catherine Zaboneski "Catie"**

**Age: 27**

**Hometown: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

**Occupation: Labor and Delivery Nurse**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Honey-Blonde Hair and Blue-Violet Eyes**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (Polish/Czech roots)**

**Background Information: Catie, coming from a family of twelve children, has dreamed of her life since she was a little girl. She dreamed of having a wonderful and successful job, to marry the man of her dream and to have a family of her own, but things gotten in the way when her mother passed away from cancer, followed by her father dying in a car accident, which left her, being the eldest child, to give up her dreams to focus on her siblings who needed her more. Of course she had the support from her grandparents, but her siblings still needed her to help them when they needed it, as she needed them. Eventually, Catie did what she had to do to get herself up in the world and now works as a nurse in the labor-delivery ward at a hospital not far from home in order to help take care of her siblings. Now that she's reached the age of wanting to get married, Catie thinks it's now time for her to focus on herself.**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Neveah Kaheleha**

**Age: 28**

**Hometown: Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Occupation: Single Mom and Hair Stylist**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Black Hair and Dark Brown Eyes**

**Ethnicity: Hawaiian**

**Background Information: Neveah was born into a large family of nine, and she enjoyed living her life in Hawaii. The majestic beauty of her hometown made her fall more in love with life and romance, especially since she was married once. Neveah married her high school sweetheart when she'd turned twenty-one, but after being married to him for four years and having a son named Hunter and a daughter named Sophia, Neveah and her ex realized that they weren't meant to be. Now that Neveah is twenty-eight, runs her own hair salon, and is raising her son and daughter who are now six and four respectively with the help from her parents and her ex-husband, it's now time for Neveah to find love again, like she had done the first time**

**(rocklesson87) Brynn Del Rossi**

**27**

**Owns a successful night club**

**New York, New York**

**Quarter Irish, Quarter Jamaican, Quarter Spanish, and Quarter Italian**

**Jet Black with blue eyes**

**Mum's a famous dancer and her dad is a famous musician. Her parent's divorced while mum was still preggers with her because dad cheated on her mum with her mum's sister. Mum's sister ended preggers at the same time. Has five half siblings.**

**(Guest) Name Rae Keen**

**Age 25**

**Hometown London England**

**Occupation lawyer**

**Hair Color/Eye Color green eyes dirty blonde**

**Ethnicity Caucasian**

**Background Information parents died in a car crash and has lived with her older brother before going to Oxford to become a lawyer. Successful on her career and is now looking to fall in love**

**(foreversnevers) Name; Jessica Jung**

**Hometown; Berlin, Germany**

**Occupation; Writer**

**Hair color/Eye color; Brown curly hair, green eyes**

**Ethnicity; White**

**BG info; Jessica was born and raised in Germany. She speaks fluent English with a slight German accent. Her parents are divorced and this makes her cautious about love.**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Amber Gregory**

**Age: 24**

**Hometown: Dublin, Ireland**

**Occupation: Nanny/Graduate Education Student**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Red Hair and Green Eyes**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (Irish/Scottish roots)**

**Background Information: Grew up as the only girl in her family out of five brothers, Amber never imagined that love could exist. After her parents divorced and went their separate ways when she was younger, she stopped believing in love for a while, but now she knows that love does exist when she saw it happened to her older brother when he married and had a family of his own.**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Nadine Jeffers-Ewing**

**Age: 29**

**Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona**

**Occupation: Ultrasound Technician/Nursing Student**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Light Brown, Wavy Hair and Green-Blue Eyes**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (Russian/Persian/Greek)**

**Background Information: Nadine has lived her life in a family filled with very religious people trying to make a name of herself. Although she's almost thirty, Nadine has done all that she can to be the person she is now, and now that her biological clock is ticking, it's time for her to take a chance at love**

* * *

><p><strong>Once I have received submissions by the end of next week, I will post a chapter for voting part only, and you may choose who would like to see in the story. More information on that will be coming soon, so I will keep you all updated as soon as possible.<strong>

**Thank you and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Bachelor: Kellan Lutz—Emmett + OC_**

**Similar to "The Bachelor: Taylor Lautner," Kellan has been searching for love in all the wrong places, but unlike Taylor, he's ready to settle down and get married. It's been a while since Kellan has been in a serious relationship, and for him to take a chance and a leap of faith, it's something that Kellan is willing to take.**

**Twenty-five women will be competing for the heart of Kellan Lutz, and not only will romance be blossoming for some of them, but also some cat fights and a whole lot of drama.**

**Let the fun begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the first chapter, and though I am still waiting to see if anyone's interested in submitting some OC's, as I am still working on creating some more, I wanted to update and give you guys another chapter. In this one, I will introduce some of the women that I have already had submitted a little while ago and introduce some of them.<strong>

**If you have not yet sent a female character submission, please see the format at the bottom of the page!**

**Thank you very much and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

><p><em>Meet Some of the Women<em>

_Vesta Sweetberry, a twenty-six-year-old Kindergarten Teacher from Beaufort, South Carolina_

Hi, my name is Vesta, and I'm a kindergarten teacher from South Carolina. I was born in Puerto Rico before moving to the States with my mother when I was a little girl. My father couldn't come with us, and the hardest part for my mother and I was when my father died from cancer when I was fifteen. My mom and I didn't have a lot when we came here, and losing my father was a very sad time, but we pulled through it.

I went through a lot of part-time jobs while going to school, since my mother was working minimum wage and for both her and I, it wasn't enough to pay for all the things that my friends can afford in my life. When I finally got a job as a teacher, I was able to support my mother and myself financially, and now our lives is a lot better now.

I love my job, especially the kids that I have taught for a while. Teaching my kids, it makes me want so much to become a mom. In the past, I have been in two relationships where they were not going to work out for certain reasons, and a part of me wished that I would have found the right guy and to start a family of my own, even though I will be placing a lot of focus on supporting my mom and teaching.

I am ready to meet the bachelor, and I hope that we'll fall in love along the way.

* * *

><p><em>Neveah Kaheleha, a twenty-eight-year-old Single Mom and Hair Stylist from Honolulu, Hawaii<em>

My name is Neveah, I'm twenty-eight and I'm from Hawaii. Growing up in Hawaii, it's pretty magical; it's such a beautiful place to live and to start a family within a peaceful, calm environment. I was one of nine children, and my parents have always told us that we could do anything we set our minds to, an I did just that.

When I was a senior in high school, I found two loves, dreaming of owning my store and my high school sweetheart. Though it took awhile to start my business, I did have my high school sweetheart. We married immediately after college, and it was surprising how I would end up falling for a guy I practically knew growing up. Our marriage started out strong at first, but four years down the road, and we'd realized we no longer had anything in common. He wanted to live in the past, while I wanted to move forward, and once we'd realized that the marriage was no longer working out, we decided to have an amicable divorce.

Though my ex-husband and I are no longer together, we wanted to raise our two children; Hunter, our six-year-old son, and our four-year-old daughter Sophia together. I will always care deeply for my ex-husband, since there is history between us and because of our children, but the most important part of my life, other than my job and my family are my children. Hunter and Sophia have made me the woman who I am, and I have always had my children's best interests at heart.

As my children are getting older, I have found little time for myself to find love. I do believe that I will find love again, especially when I'd once found it in my ex-husband. The surprising part for me to admit was that my ex pushed me forward to finding love this way, because almost two years after our divorce, he found love in someone else. I am happy for him, and I can tell that he wants so much for me to find happiness of my own.

I am ready to meet the bachelor, and if he is my happiness, then I am right that I have found love again!

* * *

><p><em>Brynn Del Rossi, a twenty-seven-year-old Night Club Owner from New York City, New York<em>

Hey, I'm Brynn Del Rossi, and I'm from New York City, New York. I own a very successful night club, and a lot of people have always asked me how I got to this place, and some of them assumed that I had everything handed to me on a silver platter. But, the truth about my life is that I had a pretty crappy one growing up.

My parents met in a club one night, my mother was a professional dancer, while my father was a well-known musician. It was love at first sight for them, but it ended rather quickly. My parents married and divorced, after only being together for a few months or so. The reason for the divorce: my father cheated on my mother with her sister, and both of them were pregnant with his child (meaning I was still in my mother's womb, while my half-sibling and technically cousin was in my aunt's).

Our lives was never going to be normal after that, and though I love my father dearly, he was never the role model for me like my mother was. My mother raised me on her own, with my father coming to visit and paying child support for my whole life, and I admire her for it. She'd pushed me to want to do more and to keep trying when I feel like giving up. Without her, I wouldn't be where I am now, and I am forever grateful.

Now that I am at a point where I am ready to settle down and find love, I just hope that this is my chance.

* * *

><p><em>Rae Keen, a twenty-five-year-old Lawyer from London, England<em>

Hello, my name is Rae, I'm twenty-five, and I am a lawyer from London. When I was younger, my life was absolutely wonderful, and I was happy. My brother and I were happy children growing up in a place that's as busy as London is. Unfortunately, that was short-lived for my brother and I...

I was young, maybe about twelve or thirteen and my brother was in his early twenties when we got the call. Our parents were out having a late night together, and when they were driving, it was pouring. They collided with a telephone pole, as well as a moving truck hitting them on the other end, and they died instantly on impact. It was horrible for both my brother and I, and we ended up having to depend on one another.

From this tragic event, I started to realized that I wanted to fight for those whom have lost their loved ones from people who wronged them, and I would do just about anything to make sure that they get the closure they needed to which my brother and I still have had yet to have. I went to Oxford, got a degree in Criminal Law, and I am now a successful lawyer.

Though I love where I am now, I have thought about what I want to do with my life further down the road. I am ready to find my true love and to have a family, and not only do I want to make my brother and my parents proud, but I also want to make myself proud and happy to do something as crazy as this.

* * *

><p><em>Jessica Jung, a twenty-something-old Writer from Berlin, Germany<em>

Hello, my name is Jessica and I am a writer. I was born and raised in Germany, and I know that many are wondering why someone like me who lives in Europe would want to find love on something like this show...I think it is a show?

Well anyways, I am a German citizen yes, but I have learned from a young age how to speak, read, and write in English. Though I speak in English with my German accent, people have said that they understand me very well.

Writing for me has been my escape, after many things happened in my life. My parents divorced when I was a young adult, before I went to university, and it scares me because if my parents' marriage could not last, how could mines ever do? I shall go into this with caution, but I know that love is out there waiting for me to come find it.

* * *

><p><em>Ashley Greene, a twenty-seven-year-old Actress from Jacksonville, Florida<em>

Hi, I'm Ashley, and many of you may know me for playing the role of Alice Cullen in "The Twilight Saga" films. Life in the limelight for me is a part of my life, and I am forever grateful for my family for keeping me grounded most of my life. My parents and my brother always taught me to always depend on my family, no matter what happens with my career.

My life as an actress has changed me from a simple homebody to having the time of my life. Now that I am at the point that I am settled in my career, it's now time for me to find love, especially since I know who's the bachelor is going to be.

The truth is, I have always had feelings for Kellan, and he's never known about it. When I found out that he was going to be the next bachelor, I thought that if I took a chance and a leap of faith to tell him how I feel, maybe he might feel the same way. I just need to have faith that Kellan and I will fall in love in the end, and I want him to know how I feel...and that is I'm in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have written stories in the past with Kellan Lutz being the star, and one of the recent stories that I did that included Kellan Lutz was "Ready for Love." I do have some characters that I have saved from that story, but other than that, I only have nine of them. About fourteen to fifteen more characters are needed, so if you would like to submit a character, please either PM me or send me a review of the submission.<strong>

**Here's how you would send a submission:**

**Female Submission Format**

**Name of Character:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation (Job):**

**Hair Color/Eye Color:**

**Ethnicity (Skintone):**

**Background Information:**

**Once I have received submissions by the end of next week, I will post a chapter for voting part only, and you may choose who would like to see in the story. More information on that will be coming soon, so I will keep you all updated as soon as possible.**

**Thank you and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. LAST CHANCE FOR CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS!

**_The Bachelor: Kellan Lutz—Emmett + OC_**

**Similar to "The Bachelor: Taylor Lautner," Kellan has been searching for love in all the wrong places, but unlike Taylor, he's ready to settle down and get married. It's been a while since Kellan has been in a serious relationship, and for him to take a chance and a leap of faith, it's something that Kellan is willing to take.**

**Twenty-five women will be competing for the heart of Kellan Lutz, and not only will romance be blossoming for some of them, but also some cat fights and a whole lot of drama.**

**Let the fun begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story, as more is soon to come!<strong>

**Thank you very much and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!<em>**

**Last chance to submit a character!**

**This is your last chance to submit an OC, if you haven't yet and would like to for this story. Already, there are fourteen female characters that have been already submitted (I have a couple of my own as well), and there's only eleven spots left for any more female characters to be added to the story.**

**If you would like to submit a female character, here's the female submission format just for you:**

**Female Submission Format**

**Name of Character:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation (Job):**

**Hair Color/Eye Color:**

**Ethnicity (Skintone):**

**Background Information:**

**Please send your submission, either through PM or review if you haven't yet and would like to have your character in this story. You have until Friday at midnight this week to submit.**

**Thank you very much and happy reading!**


	4. Important Message, Please Read!

A Letter for my Fellow Readers, Writers, and Friends here on Fanfiction,

I am now in a bit of a struggle at this time for many reasons, which is probably why I may not be able to write as often as I would like to. I have recently transferred from Community College to a Four-Year School, and regardless of any transitions to a new school, there is always bound to be trouble, but in my case, I truly am struggling.

I was born hard of hearing, and for a long time, I have always had trouble in school, especially when I was taken out of self-contained classes and placed into mainstreamed when I entered fourth grade. I have always had a hard time doing assignments and tests and the occasional quizzes, because there were times where I didn't understand what I was being asked to do, and I was always a visual learner growing up. My hearing loss is a hereditary trait, and I have worn hearing aids since I was only four, and I still do wear them. Not only that, but what I learned, and never really identified myself with, was that when I was first tested when I was younger was that I was diagnosed with PDD (Pervasive Developmental Delay), but then it quickly changed to Multiple Disabilities, including Learning Disability. I never really know why I was diagnosed with this, and I never really accepted it, and now that there's still a possibility that I do have a form of Learning Disability, I'm beginning to realize that I am truly struggling more than I should be.

Now that I am in a four-year college, and the workload is a lot more than what I have ever imagined, my grades are beginning to suffer. The assignments that I am given seems to be fine and I can have them completed on time and easily, especially when I speak to my professors, but when it comes to exams and quizzes, my grades are now lower than they should be. Originally, I thought that I could just use the things that would be beneficial for my hearing loss, but as I am receiving my grades for my exams and quizzes, I'm beginning to wish that I should have asked for extra time on the exams, instead of becoming frustrated with myself (which is making me not enjoy college as much, and leading me to start hating every moment of it because I'm not doing as well as I should).

So, with that, since it is my first semester at George Mason, I wanted to put all of my dedication into my school work, and that I will be getting tested to see if I truly do have a learning disability that is rendering me from being able to excel in my academic life. It's been a struggle for me now that I am a Junior in college, and that I am trying very hard to do well, and I get frustrated very easily if I do not understand what I am asked to do, or that I'm too stubborn to ask, but I truly do need help if I want to become a teacher (which is my dream for such a long time, even when I had moments of changing my mind from time to time.

I hope that you will understand that I will try my best to write, but since my grades are suffering, as am I with my frustration during this probably emotional time period for me with a lot of other things going on in my life, I may not have enough time to write as much as I would like to. The semester does not end until December 17th, and I do not return for Spring Semester until January 20th, so hopefully I will be able to write more often during that time, but for now, just know that my reason why I'm not writing is because I am trying to get things in order and I am hoping to do better this time around, now that I am a Mason student.

I will be still trying to update on the stories that I still have posted thus far, but I am also brainstorming with some new ones as well (which won't be posted anytime soon). These are the ideas that I have, and if you have any comments before anything is set in stone, please let me know. I would really like some inputs and insights into what other readers may think about some of the new stories that I may post later on, and even the stories that I have posted thus far.

* * *

><p>The Twilight Saga Collection:<p>

**_The Parent Trap (AH/AU)_**

**Janessa Black and Arabella Cullen, both coming from two different worlds, ends up going to the same summer camp during one summer. Though both girls were looking for some fun and making new friends, the two complete opposites ended up clashing on and off.**

**After one fight that led them to be placed under isolation with each other, they realized how much they have in common, especially when they learned that their parents, a wealthy car-building company owner Jacob Black and a well-known singer and pianist prodigy Renesmee Cullen were connected.**

**Trying to learn more about their parents' history leads to not only traveling back in time, but also to discover that they are both closer than they think? **

**Even though their parents decided to never see each other again for a long time, the girls and the help of their respected families will try their best to make sure that their parents see that they're meant to be together...even if they have to do something as hilarious as embarrassing Jacob's current girlfriend.**

**_Earth (A Five-Part Saga Collection)_**

**Angela Weber was always the goody-two-shoe type of girl growing up in a small town like Forks, especially when her father is a Lutheran minister an is well-liked. For Angela, trying to fit in somewhere even though she's a soft-spoken type, but even fitting in is the least of her problems.**

**As Angela gets older, she started to notice that something was different about her. Wherever she goes, it almost feel like the earth is moving to follow her, and it doesn't make sense. To discover that her mother was one of the Five Guardians of the Hearth...and that she, herself would be the next guardian was all too surreal.**

**Can Angela handle magic and extensive training while going to school and trying to shed out of her good reputation to be a bit more rebellious?**

_**The Siren**_

**Renesmee Cullen, a beautiful new girl who moved into a new town for her life to start over. She hoped that going to high school, instead of being homeschooled by her parents would help her grow, but when she started her first day at Forks High School, Renesmee quickly realized why her parents, especially her mother were trying to keep her away. **

**Nearly every single guy in her school (even some of the teachers) wanted her in a lustful way, and it terrified her. Renesmee never understood why, until her mother told her about her lineage from her maternal side: the curse of "The Siren." For over hundreds of years, Renesmee's maternal ancestors were cursed with being a siren, thus making them irresistible to all men, that even when they do marry, the marriages never last for longer than some would say. It explains a lot to her why her maternal grandmother has remarried more than once after leaving her maternal grandfather for his protection...and why her mother keeps distancing herself from her father to save his life.**

**Renesmee vows to never fall in love, but unfortunately she does...with three very different guys: Jacob Black (the high school's best quarterback and all-around nice and popular guy), Alec Volturi (the high school's class president whom is loved and hated by practically everybody), and Nahuel Moreno (the high school's debate team leader who's also a sweet, sexy foreign exchange student from Brazil). Not only does she have to find a way to break the curse, but she also has to face a decision and choose between the three guys that she truly genuinely likes.**

**Will Renesmee ever break the curse, or will it be too late?**

_**Prince of Wolves**_

**Embry Call, known as the bastard child from the people on the reservation he grew up on, never felt like he belonged anywhere. For so long, he's been trying to define himself as other than "the bastard," but no matter how hard he tried, he was never able to figure himself out. **

**One day, one of Embry's best friends, Jacob Black, receives a summon to compete out in a land far from home...for the hand of a girl stated to be "The Princess of Wolves." Jacob is unable to compete, given that he imprinted on Renesmee Cullen and already claims her as his alpha female, and his Beta Leah Clearwater is the only female and she was not allowed to take part. So, Embry made the decision to take Jacob's place and try to compete for the hand of the princess. **

**When they arrived to what appears to be an abandoned castle in Scotland, Embry never imagined that when he met the Princess Rosalina Lyell would end up being his imprint...and that he would meet his biological father, and the surprise of how he's related to one of his pack brothers makes it even more interesting.**

**Embry thought that things wouldn't get crazier after that, but when it comes down to him having to chose between the life he could have that could save him, or the life where he's an outsider, it makes it all harder for him to go to one place where he truly belongs in another. **

**What will Embry do?**

_**My Vow to You**_

**Embry Call was happily married to his soul mate, Christa Hampton, and they've been together for almost ten years. Embry and Christa have had their ups and downs over the years, but their love for one another never changed; just grew exponentially.**

**One night, when Embry is waiting for his wife to come home from visiting some friends, she never came. Hours later, he received a call from the hospital saying that his wife is in Intensive Care.**

**Days went by and when his wife finally woke up, her memories of her life, including him were wiped away. Some would have believed that he would give up on her once her memories were gone, but Embry started fighting for her.**

**Will Christa ever remember her husband? Or will he be too late to help her come back?**

_**My Eternal Flame**_

**Jacob Black has been through a lot when Bella Swan turned him down for someone else, and for a while, he even consider killing himself. Jacob's father Billy, after watching his son be in anguish for far too long, made a suggestion to him to go volunteer at Forks General, at least to get his mind off of things.**

**Volunteering at a hospital where a vampire doctor who's adopted son is with the girl of his dream seemed like a death sentence, but meeting his imprint changed everything.**

**Sara Fernandez has always been in and out of the hospital for most of her life, battling a few forms of cancer and renal failure for as long as she could remember (some that she's had more diagnoses that caused her to be hospitalized almost for three years on and off). The length that she goes through every single day as a patient undergoing infusion therapy, dialysis, and even chemotherapy and radiation, people would assume that it would bring her down, but it hasn't yet.**

**For Sara, optimism is the only thing that's making her forget about what's really happening to her...and that is she has a form of terminal cancer, and she only has up to six months to live. As Jacob starts to spend some time with Sara, he finds himself instantly falling for her and forgetting all about Bella...but learning that his imprint only has months to live, he will stop at nothing to make sure she lives. **

**Will Jacob ever have a happy ending? Or will the loss of his imprint be far too great than either the loss of his first love, or the loss of his beloved mother?**

_**Marry Me?**_

**Annalise Montgomery has lived her whole life trying to meet up to her family's expectations, especially her mother's. Being the youngest of seven girls, all of whom are already married and starting families right away, it makes things even more difficult for her to just be herself. Hoping to forget all about her disagreements with her mother, Annalise decided to go out to a bar with some friends and drink away her sorrows. The next day, Annalise wakes up to not only a room that she knows isn't hers, but she wakes up next to a guy she doesn't even know, and finds a ring on her wedding finger.**

**Embry Call, though never was drunk the night he met Annalise, but the connection that he felt with her was undeniable, and he didn't even imprinted on her. How he ended up getting married to her was on a whim, but in reality, he was hoping that maybe all the anger he felt and the pain and rejections from his pack brothers and even his mother would subside if he married someone who could mend his heart again.**

**Annalise wants to get an annulment, but Embry thinks they should stick it out. As they both spend the next few months trying to handle living together, seeing a marriage counselor, and even dealing with their families and friends' constant questions about why they got married and how it happen, they start falling for one another, but as secrets start to rise above the surface...and even exes comes into play, drama ensues.**

**Will Embry and Annalise make their marriage work like Embry thinks it will? Or will they go their separate ways, like Annalise wants to have happen?**

* * *

><p>For Reign Collection:<p>

_**Twisted Faith**_

**Natalia Bolshvoski-Hayes has always had a fascination for history, and she made it a passion. Spending her summer on an internship in France, Natalia went exploring through the castle that was where Mary, Queen of Scots and Francis, the Dauphin of France used to grow up in, and as she was exploring, Natalia found a secret passageway, where a girl with a marred face beckoned for her to follow. What Natalia didn't realize was that she was transported back in time, where Francis and Mary would meet again for the first time in years.**

**As Natalia had to now act as part of the French society women in order for her to stay alive in this time so that she could return back to her time, but to have not just one encounter with Francis, but another with Bash, the bastard child of Francis's father by his sole mistress Diane. Natalia thought that it would be best to not bother falling for any of the men that would force her to stay, but love is too powerful for her to overcome it.**

**Since Natalia was unable to go anywhere for the time being, she now has to choose. Should she chose Francis, a young prince destined to be King of France and is already betrothed to Mary? Or should she chose Bash, a strapping young man born with no title but has had his share of women?**

* * *

><p>For The White Queen Collection:<p>

_**The Black Rose**_

**Juliette Woodley was born in present-day Alexandria, Virginia into a middle-class family that has always been fascinated with history, especially about the English monarchs. Traveling to Europe is one thing, but to fall into a world where women played a vital role in the famous and infamous Civil War of brothers versus brothers called "War of the Roses," is something that seems almost unbelievable. **

**Juliette thought that she would just simply stay out-of-the-way and just let nature takes it course during the battle, but when she falls quickly for the man who created a new dynasty after eliminating the last English monarch before him, a man known as Henry Tudor, father of the equally famous/infamous Henry VIII...the story quickly starts to change when it should stay the same.**

**Juliette tries to put history back on track, but no matter how hard she tries, it causes a lot of strife between her and the three other powerful women: Elizabeth Woodville, Edward of York's wife; Anne Neville, Richard the III's bride and Warwick's youngest daughter; and Margaret Beauchamp, Henry's mother. Question is, can Juliette make things right?**

**Better yet, can Juliette find her way back home, or will be stuck in the past forever while vying for the heart of a man who could never be hers?**

* * *

><p>For The Tudors Collection:<p>

_**The Tudor Bride**_

**Edward Tudor, only son of King Henry VIII by his third wife Jane Seymour, became King of England at the age of nine. Most of the kingdom's faith was supposed to be in his hands, but instead it ended in the hand of his uncle, Edward Seymour, for some time until he was of age to rule the kingdom with all of his power and might. As he enter the age of having to marry a woman of noble birth, Edward meets a woman who challenges him every single way possible.**

**Bridget Wentworth, born into a family of nobility and honor never wanted to marry right away. In fact, she wanted to see the world and to be simply live a life as a regular human being. Being one of the beautiful and intelligent women in the Court of the Edwardian Era should have allowed her to blend in and to do whatever she wanted, but when the King finds her intriguing and suitable, Bridget wants nothing more than to be free from the arrangement for marriage.**

**Edward is in need of a Queen, and Bridget is a woman who could fit that position to protect her family and to make sure they receive higher noble titles for them. Yet as completely different as these two are, they seem to bring out the best in one another, and eventually they start to fall in love. **

**Can Bridget and Edward be able to bring England into an age of glory and honor, or will their love-hate relationship get in the way?**

* * *

><p>I thank you again for your wonderful and never-ending support through everything, because you have all been there for me from the beginning, and even when new ones came around, I am forever grateful for your kind words and gracious advice (even when some are a bit mean, but I know that some of you mean well and just want to help me improve in my writing skills).<p>

I also want to say that I am also a fellow reader, and have loved many stories on here that have made my day when I felt down during my transition into Mason from NOVA. I have loved many of the stories that I have read on here, and I have several favorite authors whom always answer my questions with the stories that they have written. Such wonderful pieces have been made, and I am grateful that I have the stories being a part of my support in a way that lets me know that everything will be better in the end.

If you have any questions or concerns regarding with any of the story ideas that I have mentioned above, or about the stories that are already posted on my page, please either PM or send me a review and I will answer as much as I can.

Thank you very much and happy reading to everyone!

Yours truly, Dreamcatcher94 (P. S., my pen name may soon change later on, but for now it's still Dreamcatcher94)


End file.
